Zombies (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island)
:This article is about the characters in the DTV . For other uses, see Zombie (disambiguation). }} The zombies were the victims of Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree (and Jacques) on Moonscar Island. Members * Pirates ** Morgan Moonscar * Confederate soldiers ** Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew * Union Soldiers * Spice traders/plantationers * Tourists Physical appearance Due to Simone and Lena draining the life out of them, each of the zombies had a decaying appearance. Generally, their appearance depended on whether they were a tourist, a pirate, a soldier, or a spice trader, as well as what time period they originated. Personality Each of the zombies wished to save those who had not suffered the same fate as they had from Simone, Lena, and Jacques. However, up until the Mystery Gang arrived and Beau was sent to investigate the disappearances, they did not have success. Powers and abilities According to Simone, the zombies get more restless at night, with only Morgan Moonscar appearing during the day. They return to Moonscar Island every harvest moon. They could also survive being cut in half or having their heads removed, and could reattach themselves as well. History Early life Prior to having their life being drained, the zombies consisted of various individuals that came to visit the island, most notably the Confederate Colonel who had his soldiers hide on the island to escape from the Union army. Usually Simone and Lena would discover tourists coming to visit the island and proceed to drain the life out of them. However, they would sometimes have to invite guests over to Moonscar Island in the event that tourists came scarce, causing them to recruit Jacques to be their ferry driver. ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' When Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers tried to escape the hole that they fell into after being chased by the boar, they disturbed the resting place of Morgan Moonscar. Moonscar's spirit returned to his body. Due to Morgan Moonscar being a ruthless pirate in his lifetime, Scooby and Shaggy thought that the zombie was trying to attack them, but in truth, Moonscar was simply trying to warn them that they had to leave before it was too late. Scooby and Shaggy escaped the hole. However, when they and the rest of the gang returned, the zombie was gone. Later that night, the spirit of the confederate soldier appeared. Much like Morgan Moonscar, he attempted to warn them that Simone and Lena were trying to drain them of their life force. The gang left that night to investigate. When the Mystery Machine was parked (due to Shaggy's bad driving when he drove it in attempt to escape the zombies), a zombie appeared and went after Daphne Blake, she swiftly knocked it unconscious. Fred Jones asked if she was alright, to which she arrogantly replied, "I can handle myself, thank you." Fred then tried to unmask the zombie, but he swiftly realized that there was no mask when he accidentally ripped the zombie's head off. The group then realized that they were surrounded by real zombies. They fled the zombies, and were split up. When Fred, Daphne, Velma Dinkley, and Beau Neville were held captive by Simone and Lena, the zombies appeared and tried to save them, succeeding in saving Shaggy and Scooby from Jacques. However they were ultimately no match for the cat creatures. When the Harvest Moon was no longer in the midnight alignment, and the cat creatures perished, the spirits of the zombies left their bodies. As Velma put it, "Their spirits have been avenged, Shaggy, so they can finally rest in peace." As they past on, the spirit of the confederate colonel stayed behind long enough to thank the gang for their release (being noticed only by a startled Scooby-Doo). ''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * DTV1. (no lines) * DTV30. (flashback, no lines) }} Category:Deceased characters Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Real monsters Category:Recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island monsters Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island monsters Category:Unnamed characters Category:Victims Category:Zombies